Silent as a Ghost
by SadieStone
Summary: Danny Phantom was the quietest kid in class, and for a good reason. When Sam Manson and Tucker Foley are paired with him for a project they start to get impatient with his lack of speech, before they find out his secret, which should have be obvious all along: Danny was a mute, and that's not all. Danny wouldn't answer to people unless he was looking right at them. AU Danny Phantom
1. The Project

He sat silently at his desk, boredly picking at stray strings on the edge of his hoodie sleeves. A few people would occasionally glance at him, but none would say anything. What was there to say? He never said anything, so why would they try and talk to him?

Suddenly, they all heard the slam of a ruler on a desk as the teacher walked in. "Good morning class, and welcome back." Mr. Lancer said, boredly. "Although it is the first day of school, all of you will be assigned to a group for the entire year within my class. When we have projects, you will have these two people work on them with you, no exception." Lancer began to spout off names until he got to the last three people.

"Tucker Foley, you, Miss Manson and Mr. Fenton will all be working together." Lancer announced. He then proceeded to explain their projects, and left them to their work.

Sam and Tucker sighed annoyed, but walked over to the boy and sat down. "Hi." Tucker said, after a few minutes of silence. "My names Tucker. Nice to meet you." Tucker stuck out his hand.

The boy hesitated a moment, before shaking the hand and pointed to his name at the top right of his paper. "Danny Fenton. Huh. Nice name." Sam said. "My names Sam Manson."

Danny gave a little wave to her.

"You don't talk much, do you." Tucker sighed.

The boy opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He closed it again.

"Alright, fine" Sam said, annoyed. "You will talk to us eventually though!"

Danny looked exasperated for a moment, and glanced over to Mr. Lancer, who gave him a sympathetic look, before returning to his own work.


	2. The Fentons

**_Oh my gosh, I am in tears. I posted this barely two days ago, and I already have so many Fav's Follows and Reviews! I can't believe this! I check my email in class, and I am reduced to tears at the pure shock and happiness! Thank you all so much for liking this, and please enjoy this chapter!_**

A week passed, and Tucker and Sam were convinced that Danny hated them, or just didn't like them enough to bother talking to them. "Come on Sam, do you wanna pass or not?" Tucker said, exasperatedly, as Sam refused to get a move on.

"Why can't we do it on our own? He hates us and we have to go to his house to do the work? Seriously?" Sam exclaimed.

"Just humor him, Sam." Tucker said, a bored look. "He may not be willing to talk with us, but he's the best english partner we've ever had. Suck it up and lets get a move on!" It wasn't often that Tucker was like this, but it did get Sam to start heading out.

Danny sat in the living room of his house, his sister Jaz sitting in front of him. She smiled and spoke slowly, getting faster and faster in her words as she did.

Danny watched her lips carefully, but became distracted as Jazz suddenly flinched. " _Jazz?"_ He mouthed.

"Hold on, Danny. I think Sam and Tucker are here." She replied. She headed to the door and let the two teens in. Jazz then turned to Danny again, and said "Danny, go get your books while I clear off the table for you guys to work on. And I'll tell mom and dad that they're here."

Danny nodded and smiled, before hurrying up the stairs.

Jazz welcomed them inside, explained who she was, and then hurried off.

"Wow. He doesn't even talk to his own sister." Sam growled.

"Apparently." Tucker said, annoyed as well.

"Well of course he doesn't talk to his sister" A older female voice said from the stairs. "He doesn't talk to anyone, not even us."

Sam and Tucker turned to see what was apparently Danny's mother and father standing at the steps to the basement. "Why not?" Sam said, hotly. "Is he that disrespectful?"

The two adults seemed surprised. "Oh, haven't you figured it out?" Danny's father asked, confused.

"I mean you all have been working with him for at least a week now, no?"

"Figured out what?" The teens demanded.

Danny suddenly came downstairs, did some hand motions to his parents, who motioned something back, and then waved for the two other teens to follow him into the kitchen.

But before they could, Danny's mom placed a hands on their shoulders. "Danny's father and I ask of you not to judge our little boy so quickly. Watch how he does things, how he communicates even if you think that he doesn't. You'll see what we mean."


	3. The Truth and Story

**_I am so, so happy. I know I said this last chapter, but it is true. You all have no idea how really appreciative I am of all of you, giving me feed back, giving me good words. I have gotten no trolls, and the F &F number keeps growing and I am so happy, I feel like I know what a Youtuber like Jacksepticeye and Markiplier feels like. I really do care about all of my readers, and care that you enjoy what I am writing, because in truth to make other happy is the biggest gift of all :) Please enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

Another week passed and the teens were indeed seeing what they meant. Danny wouldn't speak verbally, but he would write it out, mouth it, point to something to explain it. They worked on English, but they were positive he either didn't know English… Or…

"You're mute." Sam finally said, closing her book. Danny cocked his head at her, confused. She repeated herself, "You're a mute."

Danny seemed surprised, and wrote out on a piece of paper. " _It took you two weeks to figure this out?"_

"Huh?" Tucker said. He looked to Danny and spoke as well. "What else were we supposed to think, dude? I mean, you never talk to anyone. We all thought you were just a quiet type."

Danny cocked his head and wrote " _Can you repeat that? I didn't catch it."_

Sam looked at him for a long moment, confused. "You didn't catch that? That was loud-" She paused, then slowly, she lifted her hands and began to use sign language. " _You're deaf too, aren't you."_

Slowly, a smile spread across Danny's lips. It wasn't sad, it was more relieved. " _Yes. I am. I was almost blind, but the doctors were able to save my eyesight before I lost it. I'm deaf and mute from a car crash when I was about four years old. I was the only one hurt, because I was the only one in the car."_

Sam repeated everything Danny said to Tucker, who had yet to learn sign language. Danny told his story, of how when he was younger he had been sitting inside the car while his dad pumped gas and his mom and sister went inside to go get a treat for each of them. Before they all knew what happened, their vehicle was suddenly rear ended by another car that had no driver. Since they had been parked, they had unbuckled Danny to stretch his little legs. The hit caused massive damage to the car and it was a miracle he survived with eyesight, but he did looks his voice and hearing.

" _So yeah… That's it."_ Danny signed, finishing his life story.

Tucker and Sam sat dumbstruck. "Wow…" Sam said. "Now I feel really, _really_ guilty…" She muttered. Danny rolled his eyes. " _Wait, I used Sign Language to my parents a while ago. Why didn't you notice then?"_

Sam, smiling shyly signed " _Oh, I learned a few days ago… My cousins deaf as well... "_ She paused and then slapped her self on the back on the head "Wow, Manson. Good job! You're cousin's deaf, and you don't even notice when someone else is! Guilt is risin' quick…" She bowed her head.

Danny smiled softly and reached over, hooked his crooked finger under her chin and made her look at him before signing.

" _Don't be. I've been this way for a while. Only the teachers really ever bothered to know. Now you two! Personally, I'm happy. I've made some friends!"_

* * *

Two months later, Danny was happier than ever, but now everyone was demanding that he spoke to them. They were all idiots, not realizing that with Tucker (who finally learned Sign Language about a month prior) and Sam using Sign Language to him when they "talked" that he is deaf/mute.

"Come on, Fen-turd!" Dash yelled, suddenly slamming Danny's body into the lockers. "Say something to me!"

" _Leave me alone!"_ Danny signed, angrily.

"What was that?" Dash demanded, pushing Danny once more. It happened a few more times before finally, Danny just ducked under him and ran down the hall. Not his smartest move. He knew Dash would be after him for a while now.

He was ready for it.

* * *

 ** _I think this was a bit hecktic, but I personally like it. This story_ will _be Sam/Danny_** ** _and I am going to ENJOY writing it :D_**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**_THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE!_**

Hey guys! I can't really decide what I really want for the next chapter, because I have the next chapter _possibly_ typed up, but after reading some of the Constructed Critisim ( _Which by the way I really should have mentioned before, but Tucker knows letters and just spells it out as he is getting better, and Sam didn't recognize that Danny and his parents used Sign Language to each other, because she's Sam and she's stubborn. I'm the idiot here xD)_ I am slightly torn, so I'm going to leave the poll up to you guys. I'm going to give you all three things to decide on. I want you all to just put in the reviews, PM me, I don't care what, but just get someway to message me what you want for the next chapter. Here's the choices:

 **Danny still get's his Ghost Powers, but with a few differences** (not letting those up ;) )

 **Danny never get's Ghost Powers**

 **Other** (You decide)

So, yeah. With the Danny never getting Ghost Powers one, I'll have to think of something to go along with that, so if any ideas could be thrown out there, that'd be _awesome_!

Yeah, I'm not used to getting so many reviews, or follows, or even this many people reading one of my stories, so I have been slightly rushing, I _will do my absolute best_ to try and make the chapters longer, to try and figure out things to replace older chapters with more informative content (I will inform if I have added changes to a chapter) and so yes.

I would absolutely **_love_** to hear from all of you, this is a Dream come true of mine, and I would absolutely be blessed if you all helped me on something that you all apparently enjoy! So yeah, happy holidays, and I can't wait to hear back from all of you! 3


	5. The Portal

**_Alright everyone, here's the poll:_**

 ** _Danny get's powers: 8_**

 ** _Danny doesn't: 1_**

 ** _Other: 0_**

 ** _Well, let's start this then, eh? ;)_**

* * *

Another month later, Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat boredly inside the lab as Danny's mother and father put the finishing touches on the "Ghost Portal", but when it didn't start, they became sad, and headed upstairs.

"I dare you to go in!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up.

Danny cocked his head. Sam quickly repeated herself, in sign.

" _Not happening."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because they'd kill me if they caught- You know what. Let's do it!"_

Sam grinned and tossed him his suit, but before he could get in the portal, Sam stopped him and ripped the little sticker of his dad off his chest. " _Thanks_ " Danny signed, heading inside.

As he slowly crept inside, he started to feel around the wall until his hand suddenly hit a button. What felt like a million volts of electricity arched through his body. Taken off his feet, Danny began to scream in pain.

Sam and Tucker flinched as the portal suddenly turned on, but before they could run inside to help their friend, they suddenly heard what sounded like pained screaming. "Could that be-" Tucker started, but Sam answered him by screaming herself.

"Danny!"

* * *

Danny woke up to see his best friends kneeling on each side of him, as he groaned, and sat up. "Holy heck" He croaked. "That hurt." He paused. "Did I just… A-Am I…"

"Danny, you're talking!" Sam gasped. Then she frowned… Something wasn't right here. She could hear his voice, but….

"I- I am! I'm talking! I'm talking!" He jumped to his feet, but then yelped in shock as instead of landing on the floor, he continued to hover in the air. "And I'm flying!" A lock of hair flew in his face "My hair is white!" He force himself to land (by some force that he didn't understand) and sprinted to a nearby mirror. He yelped again as he saw his new hair, suit, and eyes. Instead of the brilliant blue he'd grown to love- a product of almost losing his eyesight -they were now a brilliant green! "My eyes are green!" Pause "And glowing!"

Sam and Tucker hugged their friend tightly, before pulling back and examining him. "Danny, I can't believe this, this is amazing!" She paused and gasped. "Wait, can you-"

Danny hugged her tightly again. "I can hear you! I can talk! I can hear! i don't know what happened to me, but I don't care. I got my hearing and voice back!" he cheered, then paused, seeing Sam's face. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Danny, you're mouth isn't moving. You're not actually talking we can just…. Hear you." She said, slowly.

Danny slowly absorbed her words. He opened his mouth and tried to talk, but no sound. He then pursed his lips and closed his eyes tightly. "I can think though."

Sam and Tucker gasped. "We're hearing your _thoughts?"_

Danny crossed his arms and said- erm, _thought_ "Yeah, I guess. But what does this give me? Obviously I am now 'super human" the sarcasm was obvious in his voice "But what else do I have other than the ability to…. I suppose _project_ my thoughts." he lowed himself to the floor and hugged his knees.

"Danny?" Tucker whispered.

"No matter what I do" Danny thought, tears now slowly and silently streaming down his cheeks. "I can't seem to escape the fact I _can't talk_. I'm still a disabled little boy that can't do anything like normal people! Yeah I can hear, but look at me! Am I even human anymore?"

Sam lowered herself to his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Danny, that doesn't matter. You're still _you_. Amazing, sweet, funny, _you_. Danny Fenton, who apparently has some supernatural abilities."

"You look like a ghost really." Tucker chimed in.

Danny flinched at his words. "Wait, you're right! I look like a Ghost! I got zapped by a _ghost_ portal! Guys, I think I'm a ghost!" Danny exclaimed. As he said these words he became distracted and didn't realize as he started to sink through the floor.

"Danny!" His friends gasped, gripping his actual grip-able arms and pulling him back through the floor.

"Wha-?" Danny yelped, his body turning solid again _ *****_. "Holy- Okay, yep! No other worries, I'm a ghost!"

" _Danny!"_ A voice suddenly chimed from upstairs. It sounded to be getting closer.

Danny cocked his head "Who was that?"

"That's your _dad!_ " Tucker hissed. "If he sees you like this he's gonna flip!"

"Oh no…!" Danny exclaimed. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. "Come on…. Come on…! I don't want to be a ghost! I want to be human!"

And just like that, a blue circular beam started as his waist and began to go both up and down, turning his Ghostly look and outfit into his previous, human one.

Right as his parents came down stairs. "Danny!" Maddie said. Making sure her son was looking at her. "We've made cookies for you and your friends!" She said, smiling and pointing upstairs where Danny could smell the amazing familiar smell of his mother's Triple Chocolate fudge supreme cookies!

Danny smiled and nodded his head and signed, " _We'll be right up! They smell awesome!_ "

Nodding, his mother told them to head up when they're ready to have their snack, and left the teens alone.

Danny looked to his friends and smiled softly. " _Come on. We'll figure this out later"_ He signed.

The other two teens nodded, but hesitantly. Danny was already mute and deaf, and if Sam just affected his life even more by forcing him to be… Half human, half _ghost_ , she was feeling awful. Being barely able to understand Danny's sign language, which yes both her and Tucker were learning, but still the language was very hard. Danny's eyes were bright with life as he happily ran up the stairs into the kitchen, motioning them to follow.

Tucker turned to Sam and gave her a quick hug "Don't beat yourself up" he said. Sam flinched. Tucker smiled softly and said "I know you Sam. I knew that guilty look on your face. This could be a blessing to Danny. Come on."

Nodding once more, Sam quietly followed, and spent the rest of the day laughing and talking with her friends.

* * *

 ** _I'm sorry for closing the poll so soon, but I actually already had the fourth chapter typed up, but I was seriously second guessing myself, and so many of you guessed my thoughts! I was reading some of the votes and was baffled that you all thought the same as me! I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter, I tried very hard to make this chapter longer, but if it isn't long enough just tell me and I will try to fix it. Thank you all so much for your help in the poll, I'm so glad that this worked out so well!_**


End file.
